Learning with CBeebies
'''Learning with CBeebies '''is an article from the CBeebies Website. From Teletubbies for babies, Fimbles for toddlers and Tweenies and Tikkabilla for your reception-age children, the games, stories, activities and makes on the CBeebies websites offer different ways for your child to fulfil the Sure Start aspects for 0-3 year olds and the Early Learning goals for the Foundation stage from age 3 to the end of the Reception Year. In the Foundation stage, children are encouraged to develop their personal, social and emotional skills through relationships with other children, awareness of different religious and cultural beliefs, using their imaginations, tending to living things and playing in groups. Tweenies Sweet Dreams and Me First? both help your child's emotional development. Sweet Dreams tells the story of one night when all four Tweenies are scared of the dark - and shows your child that the shadows and noises are all just everyday things. Me First? explicitly rewards your child for being polite and helpful to others, encouraging their social skills and interaction with other children, babies and grown-ups. Teletubbies' Who Spilled the Tubby Custard? and Help the Fimbles will also give your child a sense of how to help others and interact with their peers. One of the most important ways your child's personal, social and emotional development can grow is through sharing and enjoying stories. In the CBeebies Story Circle the variety of stories means you can find a story for different occasions, whether it's to snuggle up together at bedtime, a tale about their favourite character or a story from a culture or country different to your own. The monthly World Story tells a traditional tale in a language other than English (with English translation alongside), teaching your child about cultures and beliefs from different countries and religions. There are also stories in Balamory, Fimbles, Tikkabilla and Tweenies which will help your child to explore their emotions and beliefs. Sharing a book or story helps with language development which then in turn helps children to express their opinions and feelings. Some stories you might like to share with our child are The Painting Elves, The Rupee Tree and The Adventures of Debbie Duck. Except for the youngest of our audience, computers are often a solitary activity, for the child alone on the computer. The Tweenies' Vroom Vroom! racing game and Clifford Tug of War game have been made so that children can play together on the computer. Both games are simply entertaining in their content, although they do help children to find keys on the computer. Vroom Vroom's more complex instructions certainly does this. However, the purpose of these games is for children to enjoy themselves together. Other ways to help your child's social and emotional development include the creative activities, as he or she can learn to work independently or in groups when colouring in or making things. Read more about this in the notes on Creative development. Musical and dance activities such as the Tikkabilla Jive and Tweenies and Balamory karaoke will also help your child to be confident about expressing him or herself and using imagination. In Fun and Games there are a variety of games that will help your child's emotional and social development. * Angelmouse story - The Lion and the Mouse * Brum Rescue the Gold! * Fireman Sam Race Category:CBeebies Grown-Ups Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007